


Mirror Image

by bokuroobaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, Mirror Sex, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Other, Self-cest, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroobaby/pseuds/bokuroobaby
Summary: another hella short one with piss bitch oikawa :/ i promise i'll post longer ones someday :')
Kudos: 25





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> another hella short one with piss bitch oikawa :/ i promise i'll post longer ones someday :')

oikawa couldn't help it.  
groping at his erect cock, his sweatpants soaked with piss.  
the dumb slut longed for the feeling of the wet fabric sliding along his penis, but he wanted to feel dirty at the same time.  
"Stupid, filthy baby." he mumbled to himself as he stroked his dick.  
oh, how he wished someone's mouth was here to help.  
his mouth.. it would be so perfect.  
he knows exactly how he'd go about it, exactly how he'd please himself.  
next thing the setter knows, he's sitting in front of the mirror, watching himself get off, squeezing his cock occasionally, piss escaping the fabric, dripping down his hand and a whine escaping from behind his lips.  
the longer he stares at himself, the more turned on he gets. if only he could fuck himself. he'd be the perfect person to please himself.  
his head gets fuzzy at the thought and he lunges at the mirror, grinding his soaked, now cold, pants against the reflective glass.  
his tongue finding his way out against the cold surface, and although the awkard positioning made it uncomfortable, oikawa didn't seem to mind.  
everything is so messy.  
so wet...  
oikawa is so happy when he finally cums, his partner cumming at the same time.


End file.
